


【VD】养家之人

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: “不，不，不，”他会思索一下，然后举起一根手指打断维吉尔并露出一副宁可让他哥哥掐死他的表情说，“如果你想搞一张铺满蘑菇、芝麻菜和苋蕈的，那就算了。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 39





	【VD】养家之人

蕾蒂错过了一场中型战役，不过由于是叠尸勾爪逃出魔界的各种杂碎卒子群涌而上无脑地面对一个斯巴达之子，这能否能称之为战役还是巨大的问题，尤其考虑到这位斯巴达之子是更残暴且充满冷酷威胁的那个。蕾蒂把枪炮往背上一搭然后耸耸肩，她相当乐得捡现成的便宜，虽然维吉尔比但丁敏锐且精打细算太多。

“三七。”

他甚至没有拔出那把阎魔刀，只是背着手用一种命令式的语气说。

“四六，”蕾蒂皱皱鼻子摇摇头，然后踢开那片狠狠地碎在她脚边的水泥硬块，“看看你周围——”她晃晃手指，“我还得去和委托方交涉，这可是特别耗费时间的事。”

维吉尔掏出手机——老实说，不管多少次，蕾蒂都觉得这个场景很滑稽，她过去一直以为但丁的哥哥是个连喝水都要挑剔是不是装在作古亚述存留的绘上拉玛苏的琉璃杯里的那类。

“我已经和他谈好了，”维吉尔合拢双臂说，“损失由他自己承担。”

“你怎么做到的？！”蕾蒂大骇，那个委托人可是出了名的吝啬鬼，即便是她也得花上几天才能从他嘴里抠出些维修费。

“以及，我刚才算错了，”维吉尔道，他拨动刀镡挥刀在空中划出一道门，“比例应该是二八。明晚日落之前把酬金分三份打进三个老账户。”

-

餐桌摆着蘑菇鸡汤烩饭的碗盅被敷衍潦草地吃得只剩下一些莴苣叶的碎末，皱巴巴的外套被丢在凳子边缘，它的领口裹着一桶被挖得非常干净的冰激凌。

维吉尔将阎魔刀搁在沙发软垫里，被关在厨房里的那只鸭子吃荞麦、玉米粒和橡子还有活虾长大，每天要跑两遍山路，游巡一整池长满睡莲的活水湖塘，直到肥油和精瘦肉达到三比七的比例才能在橘红色的鸭掌踝上贴签出栏销售，因此它显然对目前被绑在袋里无法动翅的境遇相当不满，正探出脑袋冲着维吉尔瓮声瓮气地嘎嘎叫。

他皱眉将碗盅和不锈钢勺子丢到水池里，外套扔去脏衣篮，然后把袖子卷到小臂上，径直走进厨房利落地拧断了鸭子的脖颈。

-

但丁光着脚——他的脚踝很疼，浑身都酸胀，而且饥肠辘辘，尤其是他能够闻到房间外飘进来热腾腾的油脂漫在果酱里的气味后，所有的不适都忽然涌上来，维吉尔大概杀了那只鸭子吧，它看起来肥得很健康，把带着脂肪和皮的胸脯肉切下来泡在苹果酒里几个小时，等到要入烤箱的时候抹上反复烘干抹上几层蜂蜜和稀释过的黑醋调配的脆皮水，在这之后还需要做一碟蘸酱，成熟的甜樱桃又软又糯，捣碎去掉筋皮的柳橙把它们搅在一起用一小撮盐和糖一边咕噜噜地熬。

蕾蒂刚才又打电话来抱怨，她对于维吉尔有诸多不满，甚至是她对于大的那个斯巴达在三个账户上的要求：“说真的，大学基金账户有必要吗？尼禄都多大了！”

喔，我们忘记告诉她了。恶魔猎人不着痕迹地想。但再过些日子吧。

然而除开这些，其余的大部分也只是女恶魔猎人的日常单方面骂战和牢骚，但丁只需要敷衍地嗯嗯几句，但她这次在挂电话之前恶毒又冷漠无情地指出：

“你长胖了。”

“你哥哥就像我认识的那个肉货供应商。他会在春天的时候用又鲜又甜的苜蓿喂养羊羔，七月牧到有雪化溪水的岸边给它换上蓼草和蚁枞菇配比的饲料，秋天喂给苹果和低浓度的酒汁，让它懒洋洋地睡上几天，一等到十二月就割掉它的睾丸然后宰掉它，切割成羊尾巴、腿骨肉、小羊排和嫩脊用油纸抱起来囤在熟成窖里耐心等上一段时间再抹上蒜蓉黄油煎着吃。”

维吉尔可能的确想要吃掉他，各种意义上他也去做了并做成过。但丁埋在被子里揉揉肚皮，上面覆起一层薄薄的脂肪，他最近日子的确过得有些过于舒坦了。但丁曾经很擅长应对维吉尔，但那更多是他们八岁之前的事，但不论现在还是遥远的过去，对待他哥哥展露出来某些柔软且充满家庭意味的部分都需要像对待一颗珍贵的糖果，只能雀跃又轻轻地用舌尖舔上一口就立刻把折开的糖纸小心翼翼包回去。

-

夏天的傍晚能把脑子像苹果片一样烘干。

在读完昨晚剩下的那半本书后，太阳将将坠地，维吉尔起身去收拾厨房和餐桌。鸭胸从烤炉里取出来切成半个指甲盖宽的肉片，最后淋上甜樱桃和柳橙熬成的酱，热腾腾冒气孔的脂皮把果酱煎得发烫，不论是看上去还是闻起来都好极了。依照往常，但丁应该在这个时候揉着他又软又白的屁股准点从房门里晃出来向他哥哥索要一杯冰水并且抱怨他今天还是没能吃到披萨。

“不，不，不，”他会思索一下，然后举起一根手指打断维吉尔并露出一副宁可让他哥哥掐死他的表情说，“如果你想搞一张铺满蘑菇、芝麻菜和苋蕈的，那就算了。”

他弟弟一向很幼稚。维吉尔轻哼着推开卧室的门。仿佛认定自己的哥哥是会故意剔掉饼干夹心挤上一大团薄荷肉桂味的牙膏再配上一杯伪装成锡兰茶的红醋端给自己兄弟的那种小孩子。就算在遥远的过去，他们也只是会拿上刀锋剑刃、牙齿、阁楼的书本和枕头互相争斗。

卧室衍着光，但丁仍旧昏昏沉沉地睡着，浑身赤裸地趴陷进乱糟糟的被子堆里，紧实的腰线和起伏的臀丘连绵成一种急切的淫昧弧度，大腿和脊背上布满缓慢消退的抓痕和青印，他的臀缝因为撅起屁股的缘故以一种极佳的展现方式舒张着，又红又软的肉穴里翻卷出一小节始终肿透的嫩肉，穴口牢牢地塞着一只被浓稠精液填满的避孕套，由于他别扭的姿势也或许是因为吸得太紧只露渗出一些滴滴答答从大腿缝开始流到被褥上。

维吉尔诚实地开始对他兄弟的孕期慵懒有了进一步的深刻理解，他勃起了，或许的确应该把但丁洗干净并裹进被子后再出发。

但现在。维吉尔脱下大衣，把腿膝贴近但丁的小腿，然后伸出手去把那只实际毫无用处的套子缓慢地扯出来。现在晚餐可以等。

-

但丁感觉自己在云层里慢悠悠地飘，他的小腹又酸又涨，下身体反复被什么坚硬狠厉的东西穿透又安抚，他慌乱地弹动大腿然后呜咽几声终于在快感和酸麻交织里费力地清醒过来。

“自己动。”维吉尔轻描淡写地说，他的大手轻轻地抚摸着但丁微微隆起的肚子，捏住两块丰腴多汁又十分软嫩的臀肉。

但丁瞪着他，在迎上他哥哥无耻到坦然地神情后撇撇嘴抱怨道，“我好累。”

“你的崽子一点不让我省心。”他把手伸到湿漉漉的阴蒂上，像是故意做给他哥哥看一样用手指不着调地揉搓，然后冲维吉尔眨眨眼睛，“你该多承担些责任，老爹，不能什么都让妈咪来干。”

维吉尔面无表情，在他弟弟的手指懒洋洋地戳刺着他的囊袋的时候猛地暴起摁住但丁的胯骨让他从喉咙里错乱惊慌地破碎出一声尖叫。他的腰挺动得飞快就像是在骑着一匹刚越攀过阿尔卑斯山的野性母马，维吉尔握住但丁的手指用他发狂般的频率狠狠地捏搓起那枚早已经红肿发烫的阴蒂。但丁有一瞬间觉得自己要死在床上了，他哭叫着挠抓起维吉尔的胸膛下身却僵硬的不知道该如何动作。他哥哥太大了又填得太满，膨胀的龟头几乎锁在他的宫颈里，如果稍稍松懈一点力就会被恶劣地顶操住宫壁，但丁红着眼圈喘气下意识地安抚起自己的鼓起来的肚皮，但如果稍微抬一些希冀那根逞凶斗狠的阴茎滑出些那么他因为受孕而鼓膨的乳房就会因为维吉尔在他阴蒂上的恶劣动作而高潮般地喷渗乳汁，他哥哥从来没有抢夺孩子口粮的羞耻感只会揉捏着乳肉把他弟弟醇厚香浓的奶水吸进嘴唇里。

“我要——杀了——你，”但丁明明抽着鼻子放狠话，却又忍不住撒娇求饶似地用额头抵住他哥哥的肩头抽噎，然后傻乎乎地抚摸起肚皮，“该死，你崽子知道了会踹你的。”

但丁几乎能想象出一个柔软且充满奶味的小怪物躺在他的怀抱里，用他软乎乎的嘴唇温柔的含住妈咪的乳头开始急切地吸吮，然后再发现他并不能够独享母亲的供养后嫉妒地用他甚至不到他父亲半个掌心大的脚丫不高兴地踢着他父亲不知廉耻的脸。

维吉尔却似乎全然没受影响。他当然不会，但丁瞪着他，他哥哥从来都是冷酷无情的那个。他只是温柔地咬住但丁的手腕顺带还咬了几口他弟弟送上门来的苍白脖颈，不紧不慢地挺动着腰杆，用他粗大的龟头狠狠地戳刺着但丁脆弱的阴蒂猛地冲进闭合的穴口里把它撑到极限让周围的嫩肉被逼出透明的色泽，他搅得太深太重，阴蒂和尿道孔几乎都要随着他粗大虬结的紫青阴茎一齐翻动进水光滑润的肉逼里。

但丁睁大眼睛，他感觉到口唇都无法控制，开始痉挛发颤，维吉尔的腰和大腿都越绷越紧，大股精液猛地射进潮湿滚烫的宫颈里把他灌得像离水的鱼的尾巴一样一摆一摆的。但他哥哥的手指却一直没有离开过他的阴蒂和两团乳肉，但丁能感觉自己快要绷不住了，终于在维吉尔重重地吸啜乳汁下清亮的潮吹液搅合着尿液混在从拔出阴茎后一缩一缩的穴口里颤抖着溢吐出来的精液里。  
彻底占有但丁的感觉太过良好，维吉尔紧紧搂住他的兄弟静静地趴在被子里沉默且平静地喘气，而但丁处在懵乱的高潮余韵里，他们都没有能够立刻注意到门口的动静。

“维吉尔！”尼禄正端着餐盘，嘴里叼着一块鸭胸肉，一脸怒意地踹开门：“说好来接我呢？”

“操！”

混合着瓷盘破碎的声音，他们的大儿子惨痛且愤恨叫骂道。


End file.
